Caught Short
by VampireKissForever
Summary: A free institue leads to an interesting predicament for Jace and Clary.
1. Chapter 1

'Caught Short'

The institute was silent; so silent that not even Church made a sound. The stone walls echoed with long forgotten shouts and whispers, but there was not a soul in sight. Everyone was out for the night at various pastimes.

Izzy had invited herself to one of Simon's dreadful, tone-deaf bands performances. She had told everyone that she had no idea where that 'sorry excuse for a band' (as Jace had so nicely put) were performing tonight. She had not-so politely declined every request Simon had made for her to join their ear rotting band at its performance that night.

Izzy was positively gleeful at the thought of the look that was sure to be in place when he looked at her from the stage. Bewilderment she hoped or at least some sort of surprised look from his 'drop dead' gorgeous face.

Alec was also suspiciously gone from his room after telling everyone vehemently that he was not leaving and was 'definitely' not going to see Magnus tonight. They were going through a lovers tiff. Jace had assumed it was because Alec had finally had enough about the abundant amount of glitter that had permanently imbedded itself into his jumpers. But as it was, his will had crumbled to pieces and he found himself in his lover's cat eyed, glittery embrace.

The opportunity of a free institute, with no one to interrupt and no one to bother, was what the red headed female and the blonde, cocky male had taken advantage of. They crept back in from a night of lavish eating on their first real date. "A movie and a meal with the best person in the world, for you I mean; you should jump at the chance of a date with me." Jace had demanded before dragging her off, to what really was their first, ever date.

They were welcomed by the echoes of whispers, four hours after the conversation had actually happened. His rough hand travelled downward before sliding into the back pocket of her tight black, denim jeans. He never had a favourite, every pair hugged her tightly; every pair accentuated something new and exciting for him: the curve of her bum; her long, high legs; her graceful poise while stabbing raveners, and amongst other things.

She muffled her screech by biting down on the inside of his arm, leaving prominent teeth marks indented into his skin, but still the pigeons, perched high in the beams of the old church, rose with squawks of indignation.

The lift clanged on its way downwards, but that wasn't the only noises to come from the lift. Clary groaned as a thud rang out throughout the lift; seconds before her head had been violently thrown against the side of it by Jace's calloused hands (years of rough demon hunting would do that). Smoothing her hair over the bump that was now forming he guiltily whispered, "shit, I'm sorry" in a continuous cycle, his lips brushing over the top of her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Growing tired of his desperate apologies she shut him up, pressing her lips to his forcefully; so forcefully that he staggered backwards and slammed into the wall behind them. Recovering quickly he pulled back and shot her a cheeky smirk before resuming the kiss. The kissing grew frantic; Jace's hands explored downward, toying with the hem of her bright red top to feel the smooth expanse of pale skin underneath.

As the lift clanged to a halt at their destination the two still didn't separate, Jace wandered forward with Clary struggling to walk backwards. Realising that there was an easier way to make their way through the institute, he hoisted Clary up by the hips so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He moved his hands along her thighs and ass, his lips lightly brushed the skin below her right eye then travelled down to her cheek before finding their way to her neck. He teased the skin there, sucking and nipping at it. He knew that this would leave reminders of their time together in a display of bright red and purple marks which Clary would surely hit him for when she saw them, but for now she continued to moan in pleasure as Jace sucked harder at the sensitive skin on her neck. Pulling back to admire his work a sly smirk graced his lips as he stared down at his love bites splattered all over her neck. The gleam in his eye showed just how proud of them he was and hoped she wouldn't cover them up, so that he also would be reminded of their time together. He wanted to see the look on Simons face when he realised that Clary had finally succumbed to Jace's devilish good looks.

Jace threw his back against the large door, reaching behind him in search for the brass handle that would open the door to his bedroom. At last he had it open, staggering backwards into the opening before falling flat against his bed. Clary freed her legs from behind Jace's back, as they rolled ferociously across the duvet, knocking over the bedside lamp in the process.

Her top was the first thing to come off; flung against the door, it hung limply on the brass door knob as mewls came from her throat. Jace stopped, staring intently at the teal, lace bra she was wearing. It was nothing like the innocent white bra he had been expecting. He growled louder the longer he looked at it before throwing himself against her; he licked and nibbled her through the bra before giving into her protests of: "more. Jace, more, please"

The bra went next; Clary began to think how unfair it was that he got to see her when she couldn't see him. As if sensing her thoughts he lifted off his own black shirt. She sighed at the perfection in front of her. His slightly toned chest, littered here and there with black runes for various things: One for strength below his right peck, two fading Iratzes, and one for balance. Old scars from old runes and long forgotten battles also littered his torso; but all of these just added to his appeal not subtracted like most people would have thought.

Her trousers were unbuttoned, pulled down and off while she was focusing on his chest. Again the sight of the black lace panties set him off. The mismatched underwear added to her appeal; her red hair spread out around the pillow as she begged to be touched.

She needed this; he needed this; they had both been waiting so long, scraping along with kisses and caresses in the dead of night hoping no one would hear.

Clary's mother had only just started to trust her to be in the institute over night; they had not wanted to break that trust so early on.

Clary's hand frantically tried to pry his trousers down, they needed to get a move on; what if someone came back? Sensing the urgency Jace brought his hands down from where they had been working magic on her breasts to undo his zipper. The leather trousers were soft and supple, easy to get off in a hurry.

His lips found their way to her nipple while his hands played with the sopping, wet lace. Sensing that if he didn't get on with it, she'd hit him with the toppled over lamp, he began to pull them down. Down past her knees and over her ankles, her breath hitched higher as they were lowered.

Jace moved so he was lying over her, pressing kisses over her face, tracing the bruises on her neck, over her breast; paying close attention to her nipples before slipping lower. He licked at her naval, and downwards. He leapt over where she needed him the most, down to her feet; he began to make his way higher. He nibbled softly on her inner thigh before licking the pain away. First one leg then the other; still he ignored her moans and begging for him to touch her where she so desperately needed it. "Jace, please, I need this. Jace, please." He smirked against her leg.

"Patience, my dear Clary, patience." But he himself could no longer hold out, he fell downwards and in one fell swoop; licked from her sopping wet hole to her clit before circling it.

She was close, and it hadn't even been that long, he could tell from the bunching, her hands were making of his sheets. Her breath was coming in pants, her baby hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes were tightly closed shut. Her moans became louder and longer before finally she managed to squeeze out, "Jace, I can't… Jace, please, no" He smirked as he inserted two fingers inside her dragging out the pleasure and her orgasm.

"Clary," he whispered as he dragged himself upwards, licking at his fingers before kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on him; she was surprised she was not revolted like she previously thought she would, instead she didn't mind the slightly salty taste.

Her hands grabbed at the material of his boxers before slipping inside to pump her hand slightly down his shaft. He groaned before scrambling out of his boxers and preparing to enter her delectable, tight hole. They were ready; they both needed this, "Jace…. Jace the rune. The rune, Jace." He groaned but didn't really hear her.

"Jace, the rune, please the rune." She panted out again.

"But that involves…. Finding the effing," He groaned louder as she pumped him again; fighting for concentration. "That involves finding the effing stele." He groaned louder, before prying himself away.

He searched through the piles of clothes but couldn't find one. Neither hers, nor his could be found. He pulled open the door letting soft light spill into his room, it fell softly against Clary's body highlighting and defining her body. She looked so perfect lying in his bed, naked, with a faint sheen of sweat over her forehead to which hairs stuck.

Huffing, he walked out into the hall to find the stele. He search for a good five minutes; retracing their steps to find them both laying side by side, strewn haphazardly in the lift. He smiled when he picked them up and walked back.

Jace's excitement grew the closer he got back to his room; it was finally going to happen; him and Clary. He reached the room and peered inside she still looked perfect and peaceful. Too peaceful, her snores filled the room. He huffed again before stepping up to the bed and hugging her closely to him.

Jace resolved to get everyone out of the house again in the next week; he couldn't wait any longer.

There will be a companion chapter posted soon. Just working on it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry this took a while to come about but I hope you are happy with this next chapter.

It had been just over a week since Jace and Clary had had any sort of time to themselves. Both were getting impatient to be together again as the week had gone agonizingly slow; to finally have the relief they both sort and ached for- but so far the institute had been rather crowded; as if- "The fucking universe has it in for us" Jace moaned as Alec, who had only spent a mere ten minutes in the place since "making out, (oops, up)" with Magnus, knocked on the door interrupting a rather heated kiss between the pair.

Jace, forgoing picking up a shirt, menacingly opened the door- so hard that it rebounded back towards him. He looked a sight: his hair stuck up in multiple directions, due to Clary's hands running through it; his shirtless back had deep, angry, red scratches running down it, some were already beginning to bleed and would quite possibly need an iratze to heal them; his belt was unbuckled and his trousers hung low on his hips, but he didn't seem to care, all he wanted to do was get rid of the pest at his door. "What?" He practically groaned out.

Alec knew exactly what he had been interrupting and the smug grin that had taken over his features made Jace growl. "Just wanted to say hi, is all" Izzy skidded down the hall at that moment and joined her brother in delaying Jace in his quest. They stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking his doorway so neither could get in (why would they want to see the scene of the crime?) and so that Clary or Jace could get out.

Clary appeared at the door with a huff, she stood in one of Jace's black t-shirts that stopped mid-thigh. "'s'cuse me I'm hungry" she pushed her way passed the three taller bodies feeling Jace's gaze burning into the back of her knowing that he was checking out her rear-end. She too looked a state: her hair was also sticking in random directions; it was quiet clear that she had a lack of a bra under the t-shirt; she also had small black-ish blue-ish bruises littering her neck and arms- quite clearly Jace's way of marking her as his. Clary made her way through the institute meeting no one but hearing the others footsteps behind her.

There was nothing but Izzy's inedible slop stored in the white fridge and Clary didn't feel like trying her luck with that- demons yes, Izzy's food? No way in any dimension. She began to prepare something to eat as her stomach rumbled loud enough to make her worry if anyone had heard, throwing in enough vegetables to make a stir fry for Jace and her: only. "Fancy Duck stir fry Jace, there's some duck left from the Chinese yesterday?"

"That, m'dear, is the best use of a duck I have ever heard. In fact I think that every duck should be rounded up and eaten. I hate the things." Clary shuddered at the pet name but said nothing in return, just added the meat.

"Where's ours?" Izzy and Alec simultaneously asked as she tried to give them the cold shoulder but felt guilty when they groaned from fake hunger pains, louder and louder they moaned until more vegetables were added to the steaming, hot pan.

She stood facing the oven and the cream wall, stirring the pan when she felt something tickling the underside of her arm. Clary swotted at it thinking it was just a fly. The ticklish feeling returned, like the soft breeze on a summers day it tugged at her hair. Said breeze could be felt against the nape of her neck, the ticklish feeling returning once again- slowly crawling up the inside of her thigh.

"Clary…" Her name was moaned softly into her ear by Jace, she could feel his presence behind her, his hard, defined, muscles pressing into her back; his hands planted themselves on her thighs. Clary looked down but could not see him although she could still feel him. "What, how?"

"Shush," he whispered against her neck, "you remember that rune I tested on you when we first met, the rune to turn you invisible? It's along the same lines; it's at the back of the gray book- keeps you concealed from whoever you want to be hidden from." During his explanation his hands had crept slowly upwards, skimmed over her crotch and up over her flat stomach. His nimble fingers grazed the underside of her breasts and tugged at her nipples. Clary tried to moan but found his lips pressed on hers and his tongue in her mouth- stopping the moans from becoming airborne and giving them away. One hand stayed tugging at her right breast and using his more skilled fingers he worked downwards; moving aside her underwear before slipping inside.

She was wet- that much was obvious from the already soaked seat of her panties; circular movements made her breath hitch.

Clary's fingers loosened on the wooden spoon, without her grip it clattered to the floor. Smoke billowed from the pan, alerting Izzy and Alec to the fact that Clary's attention was elsewhere. Alec groaned something like, "another disgusting dinner." And Izzy fluttered over to Clary's side.

Jace's hands had disappeared from her body, leaving her feeling cold; his voice sounded off in the distance, from the doorway. "If you think it's going to be disgusting Alec why don't you eat with Magnus; and Izzy why don't you try taking Simy Whimey on a date." He said it playfully, with a grin plastered on his face, but there was an undertone of 'I mean it, get the fuck out.' Alec took the hint, grabbed his jacket and left muttering about 'how he knew what was going to happen in his absence and ew, ew, not that image.'

Izzy on the other hand either didn't hear the undertone or completely ignored it in favour of pissing Jace off. "It can be salvaged." She said to no one in particular.

"Oh look at the budding Gordon Ramsey over there," was growled at her in response. She smirked knowing exactly what she was doing; she knew what they wanted and was determined to leave at the last possible second before Jace's dagger was plunged wrist deep into her chest. Izzy puttered about in the kitchen after dragging both a half dressed Clary and a still growling Jace to the table.

Ten minutes had passed when she reappeared with Clary's stir fry and two glasses of wine; placing them on the table she slowly backed out- deciding that she'd angered Jace enough for the night. After all it was hard to wear her favoured clothes when there was a dagger skewering her to the wall of the kitchen.

The food was eaten quickly and quietly; Clary couldn't find the words to respond to Jace's obvious and proud eye fuckery. Pushing the rest of the uneaten food around her plate she waited nervously for Jace to make the first move but instead he left the table. Again she waited for him. And waited, and waited. She groaned; what the fuck was taking him so long? She sat there impatiently fidgeting constantly and considered getting up and leaving the table however she stuck it out, waiting a bit more; it wasn't long before she felt a hot breath on her neck. She knew exactly who it was as there was no-one else in the institute, her lips turned slightly upwards into the shape of a smile.

"I hope I didn't keep you too long m'dear" His lips trailed backwards starting from the front of her jaw to just below her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe. Clary let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and sank back into the chair. A sigh of contentment left her lips- this was where she belonged, in Jace's arms, in the institute- a sanctuary for her kind.

"Relax," she had stiffened when his lips had traced the tender spots on her neck; not out of pain but pleasure. Acute pleasure washed over her every time he ran his teeth or tongue of her body. She slid down in the rickety, wooden chair. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be physically attacked by your boyfriend's lips.

Clary bit down on her lip, months of having to keep quiet had her automatically cover them up. "You can cry out, dear, in fact I encourage it." He smirked up at her from his position against her breasts.

Her cries, when they were allowed to be airborne, drove him mental. He attached his lips to her nipple through his t-shirt. She moaned- and moaned louder and for longer when he nibbled. The cries were like that of sirens to Jace. They simultaneously drove him crazy and just made him want her more. His lips tugged one last time at the material before leaving it slightly damp and sticking to her chest.

His hands bunched at her waist- scrunching the t-shirt in his hands- trying his best to decide what he wanted to do now. He'd waited so long and thought about every possible move several times now. He checked once again that the stele was firmly in his pocket and that there was no way it could fall out- again. He couldn't wait any longer and neither could she. He stood up, leaving a bewildered Clary sat in the chair with huge dark pages where her nipples had been in his mouth. He moved slowly like the lion on the African plain- stalking quietly and soundlessly to behind her. He settled on his knees, his chin resting on her shoulder and arms wrapping around her waist; a stele in his left, more dominant hand. Slowly he placed its tip against his right wrist; drawing slowly the pattern on three circles intertwined. The pattern reminded Clary of a three-way ven-diagram from school. That was until he slashed one line directly through the middle.

Slowly he began to fade- he took on a pale quality and began to become translucent; he looked like a ghost that had been trapped for eternity. Clary could still feel his arms around her- that was until he lifted them off to purposely tease her. She tried to focus on what she thought may be his form but couldn't- nothing was visible, not even a faint outline of his body. Without warning a hand was placed over her crotch and her panties pushed aside. She expected a finger but when she felt the same hot breeze as before a second before his tongue lashed out she moaned.

Clary tasted exquisite to Jace and he moaned along with her. The vibrations his moans caused made her insides quiver. Instead of swiping her again he pulled up. His hair brushed against her breast as he simultaneously licked at the underside of her breasts and plunged first on, then two fingers deep inside of her. The pressure was too much as she writhed about in the chair, his free hand stroking the length of her torso, she could feel herself building higher- soon the dam would break.

Jace could feel the pressure she exerted on his fingers and, knowing she was close, began to whisper in her ear- "Cream yourself. Come on, m'dear, come" She did and it was explosive. She didn't know how long she couldn't hear or see for but when she came round, Jace was carrying her back to their bedroom.

The rune he had drawn on the inside of his wrist had faded and worn off; she could see him now, the blush high on his cheekbones and the clothes he was still swaddled in.

The bed was still in disarray from earlier so it took no time for them to become comfortable. Jace placed the stele on the bedside table- he didn't want this to end prematurely. They were both still clothed- Clary less so than Jace- so when, finally, they did lay down and begin to kiss that was the first thing Jace worked on; the loosening of his belt and the swift kicking off of his trousers. Neither could wait so when he was half naked Clary's hand slipped inside his boxers and stoked; a groan vibrated low in his chest, Clary could feel it through her t-shirt and right into her own. It echoed her need- their need for each other.

Her shirt was next leaving her chest fully exposed to his eyes and ministrations. Jace bent down to press tender kisses to her nipples- making her feel adored and more pleasured at that moment than him nibbling would have.

Clary's hand bunched his t-shirt at the waist, desperate to feel his bare chest against hers. Sensing her need he pulled away from kissing her naval to remove his shirt and look down at her. His boxers were the next item of clothing to go.

That, Clary had to admit was the least graceful thing she had ever seen him do- he had gotten tangled in them in his haste to get them off. His face flushed a deep red when she laughed at him. She didn't mean to but couldn't help it.

Finally he had gotten free and sprang back on the bed. He landed between her legs which cradled him against her. "Have you ever done this before?"

Even before he had finished the sentence she had begun to shake her head, "you know I haven't" she said, "I know you have, how could you not- look at you."

"Good," he said fiercely, "I want to be your first" His smile was predatory. Clary's breath hitched and her eyes took on a look of awe. She willed her fingers to move and trace Jace's runes and multiple scars. Up, across, down, up and across again. She repeated the cycle a total of three times before his hand caught her hand in a tight grasp. Her eyes flickered up to his noticing that he was stripped of his arrogant facade, she sensed he was becoming more and more impatient with her as she stalled for time.

It wasn't that she wanted to not go ahead with it; she just wanted a little time to savour and admire his shockingly good looks. As if he knew what she thinking he whispered into her ear "I know, I'm attractive aren't I?" and dropped his left eye into a cheeky wink. Clary laughed breathlessly and shoved him a little, Jace smiled down at her; he couldn't believe how lucky he was. His right hand squeezed her waist and a little giggle left Clary's lips. He stared at her incredulously. "You're ticklish?" he asked shocked.

Clary's eyes widened as a menacing smile broke out across Jace's face. "No, please don't!" she pleaded knowing what he was thinking. His hands attacked her stomach, the air filled with Clary's breathless sequels and cries for him to stop. They rolled around the bed a little bit, Clary ending up on top of Jace, pinning his arms above his head. The only sounds that could be heard were their gasps for air. His eyebrows raised at the suggestive position as his heartbeat sped up at the sight of her on full display straddling him. "Now I like this position way better" he grinned.

She dropped his hands in favour of covering her breasts. Jace shook his head as if to say- now, now, no need for that. He reached up and covered her breasts for her; pleasure zipped across her as he ran his thumbs across her already puckered nipples. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh as he rocked against her. Sitting up slightly he pressed kisses against her again and again.

Jace flipped them so once again he was cradled by her thighs. Down and down again; closer and closer but not close enough for Clary. She needed him desperately. Under his slow speed she became impatient. They both needed this, so, why the fuck was he being so slow? The next stop for him was home. He plunged in fast. She was wet but needed to be wetter for what he had in mind. Clary was close and the pressure was finally building- that glorious pleasure that had her nearly weeping was almost too much to bear anymore. Jace's thumb skittered over her clit and she came fast and hard; all over his tongue.

Dragging himself away and up he kissed her on the lips and she could taste herself once again. "Are you ready?" She could do nout but nod. He sat up and reached for the stele- a pattern of two triangles interlaced was the contraceptive rune- it could be placed on either the male or the female but was traditionally placed on the female- just above the naval over the womb. After the stele was placed again on the bedside table, always prepared, he drew out the black lines.

Jace positioned himself against her and she felt the delicious pressure of him against her inner most, sopping folds and grew impatient. She drew him in; flexing around him- the pressure drove Jace insane as did her moans. The first set of moans- the ones of pain- drove him insane in an entirely different way to the second set; the glorious beautiful moans of a woman finally getting what she wanted were music to his ears.

He thrust slowly at first then getting faster. The friction alone was enough to take Clary over. She came, her essence dripping around his shaft. Jace flipped them, so she was on top. The new position allowed him to gain deeper access to her. It also allowed his hands to be free- one placed itself securely on her left breast causing delicious friction to her nipple and the other situated itself between her legs against the curls and her clit. They were both racing towards the end now. So close they could both see it. The cliff top they were both running full throttle towards with no intention of stopping loomed higher.

They both needed something to set them over. Clary leant her hands against his chest and pressed her pale pinks lips to his. His tongue in her mouth in the same rhythm as his shaft- buried deep inside her; combined with the friction of both hands had her over. It wasn't long before the squeezing had him coming inside of her.

They settled in next to each other, Clary's leg swung over his and her head tucked into his neck- pressing sleepy kisses everyone and then. He couldn't leave it at that- he wanted more and resolved to get it; even if he had to kill the others for some peace.

Hey Guys, did you enjoy it? I really like how this short piece has worked out and I hope you do to. I originally said it was just going to be the two chapters; but I have grown attached to the idea that they just can't find peace. So, I put it down to you, would you like more chapters; ones where they have to be quiet or maybe they utilise a different space?

If you do would you leave a review (or pm me) and tell me? You can add requirements to the chapter, a special place, a special thing.

I look forward to hearing from you.

~Geenii


	3. Chapter 3

Caught short

The heart of the institute, the library, looked much the same as it always had. The shelves, from floor to ceiling- all around the four walls and shelves some in the middle of the floor, creating a maze like space- held books. Some books were ancient, still written on papyrus rather than paper; others were from somewhere around the eighteenth century; bound in leather with hand stitched binding while most were from the twenty first century- either copies of older fragile books, that would wither like old flowers should they see the sun, or books with new editions and new discoveries. The older books released the musty smell, familiar to any book enthusiast, more than the younger books. The entire room smelled like them, creating a pleasing atmosphere to study in as Clary was trying, unsuccessfully, to do.

It wasn't just Jace's hand on her leg that held her captivated; it was the swirling of century's old dust in the sun beams, streaming in from the tall windows around the room. Every book she opened would release a puff of the stuff into the air- holding her captive for longer.

But, she had to admit, it was mainly Jace's hand. Ever since that night two days ago she couldn't help but want more. She craved it again; she knew he did too. She could see it in his glances towards her legs while they trained (those glances didn't help her focus on the fake forsaken she was trying to perfect her skills on) and she caught his stares on her bum as she tried to somersault of any surface- those damn glances caused her to hit her head more then she cared to admit.

"Dammit Clary," Jace practically growled in her direction, his voice was husky, no one had spoken for hours, both preferring to read in silence and process what Jim Hocknell had to say five hundred years ago on warlocks and their magic. "What? What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did, it's what we did," she looked shocked, did he regret it? Did he not like her; did he want it to end? So many questions ran through her mind, she became muddled and couldn't get an answer out through her gaping mouth. "I haven't been able to get it out of my mind, I need you." Oh thank the angel, she groaned. She barely had time to think that sentence before his hand was in her bright red hair, he pressed his lips to hers, lightly, and he didn't pry hers open; didn't try to press harder- it was a simple touch of lips on lips that seemed to hold more than he could say.

"I…. I," he stuttered, this was unusual, Clary had never seen him at a loss for words, he always had a snarky comment hidden under his leather sleeves, or one word answers designed to drive a person insane with inane worry. He backed away, leaving her felling cold, back to his research.

…

'Why did you do that? By the Angel, Jace pull yourself together," he reprimanded himself. Jace knew that they both needed what he craved. Why he pulled away he had no idea, he couldn't think rationally on an empty stomach and with Clary so close.

…

Jace had disappeared to God knows where half an hour ago, once again leaving Clary to wonder helplessly on what was plaguing him.

Clary couldn't take the voice inside her mind; meandering up the spiral staircase to the second floor she ran her hands along the varying shades of book spines: 'Demon summoning: for those not in the know;' 'The Iron Sisters'; 'What to do with adamatus.' So many books so little time to read them. She was so engrossed in memorising the feel of the spines underneath her hands that Clary didn't hear the quiet creak of the wooden door.

With the help of a soundless rune Jace managed to sneak up to Clary, drop what was in his hands and fling them around her waist. Clary shrieked and immediately turned to crouch, those long awaited survival instincts kicking in. When she heard nothing but a chuckle above her head she groaned and flung herself against Jace. His hands stroked downwards over her head, causing her hair to stand on end with static electricity. Clary had told him more than once about doing this but he had stated that it calmed him so she'd have to put up with bushy hair.

"Picnic," he gestured to the abandoned basket and blanket.

"But," she wanted to, by the angel, she wanted to, "its freezing outside." Jace shrugged, let go of her arms, bent to pick up the checked blanket and spread it out along the smooth marble floor.

Laying down he patted the space beside him. Clary couldn't say no, it was Jace and damn did the food smell good. "This is cheating," she whispered, inside the basket where cartons of Chinese food; Sweet 'n' sour chicken; duck chow mein and chicken curry. Again he just shrugged and pulled her closer.

…

The food had been fantastic and with full bellies they lay down to gaze at the sky mural, much the same one as in the infirmary, on the ceiling. Small cherubs with bows and fluffy blond hair were painted to be soaring through the sky, great billowing wings propelling them forward.

Jace's hands had long since moved downwards; towards her hip, she moaned as he moved closer. When she tried to strain forwards, to create just a little bit of friction he moved backwards. Back up her hip and towards her stomach. "Tease," He moaned low in the back of his throat in response but gradually began his trail downwards again.

She span around; when he left only searing trails a centimetre away from where she craved it the most.

Putting all her training, and force, into just one move to make sure she landed on top took effort but she was pleased with the results. Jace moaned as Clary's hands moved downward, unbuttoning and prying open his shirt as she did. Her small hands played with the light smattering of blonde hair that started around his naval and trailed the path downwards. Her lips followed her hands, flicking her tongue gently against his nipples and then downwards.

One of his fists played in her hair, clenching and unclenching, the other played with the smooth skin at the small of her back. Tracing patterns and pressing her into him. Another moan escaped her lips as he pressed her deliciously against the fly of his jeans.

His mouth found hers again, both their tongues battled furiously. The marble floor was cold, hard and particularly dusty, but neither one of them took notice; both were too focused on the heat currently circulating around the crouch's. Clary's hands fumbled with his button and zipper, it was taking too long.

Jace huffed and stood up taking his trousers, boxers and socks off, this time more graceful than the last. And bending back down towards Clary he reached to pull her shirt over her head; her leather trousers, which stuck slightly to her damp skin, where next. Her matching white bra and lace panties made him incredibly hard; he needed her: now.

She could feel her juices dripping down her leg. She was still sprawled atop the blanket, her arms and legs spread wide, giving him a delicious view of the spreading dark patch that was growing steadily. Clary couldn't wait and pulled him towards her with his hand in her own.

The stele glinted in his hand, thank the angel he had remembered, because Clary sure as hell couldn't remember her own name let alone to draw the pattern onto her lower naval.

Jace landed on his knees beside her; catching a glimpse of her nipple as it slipped out of her bra he bent down to capture it between his teeth. The feel of both the lace and his teeth enclosing her right nipple, while his hand caressed the other had her nearly crying. His hand slipped between the soaked materials of her lacy panties. His teeth grew frantic as did his circular motions on her clit. Clary climbed higher and felt the institute's walls crumbling around her.

Her cries where swallowed by his recently vacated mouth. Clary groaned as she came back down. Looking towards his impossibly hard erection she glanced into his eyes before gripping him tightly, it wasn't the first hand job she had given him, by any means, but it would however be her first blow job.

Slowly she descended her head and licked the small white spot that had gathered in the slit. He couldn't help but let a low moan out as she engulfed him, he was close, so close; a few more swirls of her tongue and he'd be done for. "No," he shook his head and brought Clary's head upwards, her mouth towards his, "no, I want to come inside of you."

Her pants were removed quickly then and, in one swell move he had seated himself deep inside her. Guttural moans filled the library, he moved slowly out of her, glorying in the feeling of her snug walls around him.

"Jace, Clary?" Alec's voice rebounded of the walls in much the same way their cries had not thirty seconds ago.

"By the Angel, not one moment's peace," Jace moaned bitterly. Alec's black head could be seen weaving through the maze on the floor below them, (they were situated on the balcony above the rows of book shelves.) It was too late to pull out, stop and carry on as normal. They'd just have to be quiet.

That was easier said than done; Clary had been very vocal in their last few sessions and couldn't stop herself from moaning as Jace pushed back into her warm wetness. Jace tried to swallow her moans with his soft mouth. He hovered above her, taking all of his weight on his arms, his naked chest pressing deliciously against her equally as naked chest. One, two, three more thrusts and Clary couldn't take the friction any longer, the dam burst and she could have sworn she was flying along with the winged angels on the ceiling.

Clary's inner walls hung on to his shaft snuggly, squeezing him into her and finally, finally, he could feel his release. Another thrust and his spurted his hot come up and into her.

Jace collapsed against her shoulder, kissing it slowly before sucking a tiny bit of skin into his mouth; a reminder to both of them. More kisses where pressed into his shoulder by Clary before they both whispered, "I love you." Both beamed sleepily before standing up, getting dressed and making their way into the corridor.

"I could have sworn I heard them in the library," they could hear Alec mutter to himself, his voice slowly fading as he walked away. Clary giggled and pulled Jace by the hand into his room.

"I love you, Clary," he whispered as Jace tugged them both into his plush bed. Clary snuggled into his shoulder a satisfied smile high upon her cheekbones, mirroring the one on Jace's. One question flowed in his brain on repeat, where to experiment next time?

….

Hello dear readers, so answer Jace's question?

If there's a place, phrase or rune you want featured just review or pm me. It doesn't have to contain smut but let's face it where's the fun in that?


	4. Chapter 4

Caught Short

"Come on, Clary," Jace elongated the on into a low groan, holding out the o sound- making it sound impatient. "You can do it, by the angel," he murmured, not at all reassuringly. That was all she asked for as she faced the prospect of falling from a very high beam in the roof, possibly breaking quite a few bones in the process.

The training room was stuffy with heat, and she could almost feel it clinging to her skin, like big hands wrapping themselves around her frame. Training was hard. Clothes rubbed against her skin, creating dark red marks and muscles were stretched to capacity- as was her ability to not throw herself at Jace. He was hot and sweaty and his t-shirt, which was already very tight, stuck to him like a second skin.

Jace began to throw the knives again, each one of the sharp tips narrowly missing parts of her body (how she was not shredded she didn't know). "Jump from the beam," he said impatiently. Honestly, she was getting better; any fool could see that, but he was impatient with _waiting_; waiting for another time again.

Clary shook her head, no, she definitely could not do it; she couldn't jump. "Clary, m'dear, it's the only way down. Sit down on the beam and lower yourself. _Gently_."

From high up above him, Clary could see the entire room. Swords stood in dark wooden blocks, gleaming and waiting to be used. Axes were embedded in the walls; crash matts tattered to pieces of waxy blue material and stuffing. They never lasted long enough; they would have come in handy at that moment had Jace not shredded them. Arrows stuck firmly in the board to the left of her, their tail ends moved slightly in the breeze coming through the open windows, which stretched from wooden floor to high, painted ceiling. Ropes also hung from the ceiling; the musky smell of sweat and sheer determination clung to ever surface, whether the windows were fully open and wind billowing in or not. "What if I don't want to?"

"You have too Sweetie, you can't stay up there forever." She groaned slowly but forced herself to try to lower her legs. She eventually managed to sit herself down; her legs spread wide, knees not touching. Her hands were shaking almost unnoticeably to her, but actually quite frantically, as she placed them on either side of her. Sweat was pouring down the back of her neck, down her spine and soaking her t-shirt in a way that made her feel slightly nauseous.

Growing tired of feeling that way, she ripped off her shirt and balled it up, all in one movement before throwing it in the general line of Jace's face. It slapped against his face with a soft shlump. He caught it and cradled it against his chest, glaring menacingly at the girl sat above him in the beams of the attic.

He sat down; with a heavy, weary sigh continued his staring at the redhead. "Clary." His voice was deep and throaty. "Get down from the damn beam."

It wasn't that Clary was scared of the height; she had grown used to it over an hour ago when she had first climbed up. She had gotten stable forty five minutes ago and the knife throwing had begun not long after. It was the thought of what could occur at the bottom- injury or immense, immense pleasure.

Her pale hand griped tightly on the thin wooden beam that held the one she sat on up. Clary's hand flexed; Jace lay down admiring the state of her undress. Purple lace clad breasts bounced as her laboured breathing reached his ears. He imagined all the things he'd do to her, so many runes could aid in their search of each other, so many places could offer them sanctuary as he ploughed roughly into her. She'd scream his name over and over and it would make his heart grow.

"Clary, what are you doing, sweet?" He could see as her left hand ran up towards her breast, squeeze the nipple roughly and consequently bit her lip to hide the moan. Jace groaned as he watched her run her hand downwards and in under her soft, supple leather trousers. Clary ran her hands over her mound, her fingers finding her tight bud as she looked downwards.

Jace, seeing what she was up to made him hard; her quiet moans driving him crazy. He could make her moan louder, he knew, but hearing her own, self-pleasured moans and knowing her intimately, he knew what she liked. She liked the feeling of him watching; in fact him pleasuring himself to her drove her crazy.

Jace stripped off his own shirt and undid his trousers; his hand touched his hard shaft and began to pump in time to her moans. Clary's bright, puffed out cheeks panted as her fingers plunged into herself. Jace's hands could bring her to the edge faster but teasing him like this gave her twice as much pleasure.

It was too much, her hand slipped off the support beam, she tried to keep her balance but couldn't, she was wriggling way too much. "Jace," she half moaned, half screamed as she hurtled downwards. If she wasn't so distracted she would have been able to land on her feet- like Jace had wanted half an hour ago- but no, her hand flew away from her crouch and flung outwards. So close, she was so close.

Jace steadied her as she fell into his arms, "Stupid," he whispered into her ear, it was full of loving, tender emotion. Clary could have been hurt and all because they couldn't wait.

Clary didn't care; she was still mourning the loss of her failed orgasm. Her hands started up his bare chest, pinching his nipples to get a low, loud moan out of his mouth. Jace's hands gripped into her bright hair, pulling slightly to get her head into position for him to gently bit down on the column of her neck.

Clary frantically rubbed herself against his hand shaft, trying to stimulate herself on the rough fabric of his jeans, nothing would work. She couldn't even use her own hands, they were too busy playing in his hair- pulling and tugging in the same repeat pattern as his sucking and biting.

One hand slid downwards into her trousers. A lace barrier prevented his hands from seeking further- rather than taking his hand out and diving back in he simply stimulated her through the material. A loud gasp sounded out, too much pleasure coursed through her entire being, the slight pain at her neck and the rough material combined brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Jace pulled his mouth away from her neck and down- little butterfly kisses pressed themselves against her collarbones. He pushed on her small frame slightly- pushing her back into wooden wall behind them: they both needed the support given.

Jace's long-fingered, pale hand pulled out of her hair and undid her purple bra, he wanted her bare before him- like a kings table, filled with a feast that only he would taste and eat upon. Her left nipple garnered all of his attention- small kisses; bites; sucking and pinching. All the pleasure running through her veins was too much, her tight, inner dam broke- a wail of pleasure sounded loud- bouncing off the inner walls and echoing.

…

Jace picked Clary up, whispering softly in her ear. He still hadn't taken his jeans off- the rough material chaffed painfully against his hard member.

…

The weapons room was colder than the training room- why he had brought them here Clary had no idea, the air pebbled her nipples. They brushed against his bare chest making her groan loudly.

He plonked her down on a small wooden table- that had previously held spare steles and angel blades- they had all be pushed to the side without a seconds thought. Well one second thought as Jace grabbed a stele from mid-air. He pulled off her trousers and traced the contraception rune on her naval.

A stamina rune was placed on both her waist and his chest. Clary's hands grabbed at his jeans- she wanted them off and she wanted them off: now. "If you wanted my clothes off you could have just asked," he chuckled softly- he had said that to her once before. She wasn't annoyed at the statement but a low moan escaped from her mouth. She was beyond the realm of speech at this point and just wanted him in her. He lowered his jeans, pushed her back so she rested on the hard tables on just her elbows and ploughed into her none to gently.

Moans filled the small room, the weapons above their heads rattled dangerously against the walls from the repetitive impact of the table. Jace smacked his hand against a small dagger that was just about to land between Clary's.

Her moans drove him crazy yet again; he wanted to hear them as they grew higher in octaves and longer in length. Jace pushed himself deeper into her in search of these longer, more passionate moans.

He didn't move from her breasts, instead biting down harder as her inner walls tugged at him. Clary couldn't take it, "no, not yet, please. Jace, please… I need" she didn't know what she needed but moved her hand down towards the apex of her own thighs- his hands were busy holding himself and the dagger in place. She rubbed viciously and bright white lights exploded in front of her eyes.

…

Jace wasn't quite ready to leave her snug sleeve; he wasn't ready to come and knew she could cone again He wasn't yet tired- he knew it was the rune- who knew they could come in handy like this; but pulled out and flipped her around.

Clary's modest, b cup breasts hit off the wooden table; her stomach resting flat against it. Jace's hands still weren't free, leading her to press her middle finger on to her bud again. Jace groaned into her ear as she contracted around him again, he could feel it in the tightening in his balls as they readied themselves to spill his seed deep within her womb.

A gush of wetness, a groan and the tightening of inner muscles; the pulsing of Jace's orgasm elongated Clary's. Twin moans and groans once again echoed around the room.

The table stopped its repeated impact on the wall as they rested together, the rune for stamina fading between them.

…

Neither bothered to dress properly, Clary could only slip Jace's shirt over her head. Who cared if anyone saw them walking through the institute?

That was the wrong question to ask, Isabelle who had been in search of food spotted them exiting the weapons room; in their state of undress and the loud crashes she had heard she didn't want to know what they had been doing.

Giggles erupted insde Clary's chest at Isabelle's stare, "that is mahogany," she groaned loudly. "I'm never touching that table again," she shuddered and stalked off leaving the kissing pair to it. They stared into each-other's eyes before walking to her room- it was closer and since the rune had worn off both felt the oncoming signs of fatigue.

"I love you, Jace," Clary whispered against his slightly hairy chest.

"I love you too, m'dear," but Clary was in too deep a sleep to hear his reply, he didn't mind, he could feel the pull too. He tried to fight it, he wanted to think of more runes to experiment with, but he couldn't.

…

Hi everyone, you know what I'm going to ask, did you enjoy that? Would you like more? If so just review/pm and tell me if there are anything's you would like to see included: runes, speech, scenes?

Your reviews make my day, I'm so glad to see that you all enjoy this so much- I've grown so attached to this idea now.

Any way I just thought I'd let you know that update days may be either a Thursday or Friday. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Caught Short

It was mid-afternoon, the day after the weapons room incident; Clary had vague outlines of bruises littered across her hips from being bashed against the table.

Our favourite pair had risen about two hours ago; a vigorous morning workout had ensued. "Nothing like getting the blood pumping in the morning," Jace had whispered.

The workout had made them both hungry but there was nothing in the fridge apart from a can of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries. Jace hadn't been bothered enough to put a shirt on,and walked around in only a pair of black trousers. It gave Clary an idea but she wasn't sure whether he'd agree or not.

They both sat down at the wooden table, (Clary sat on the table in front of Jace, who sat on a chair) the bowl and can of foamed cream between them. Jace could feel there was something she wanted to say but didn't push her on it. Instead he lifted a strawberry to her lips and watched as she bit down; the red berry tinting her lips a brighter shade. Jace lifted a berry to his own lips but switched direction at the last minute.

Clary bit down and juice trickled its way across her chin. Jace swiped the juice off her chin, she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, licking the left over juice and tickling the pad of his thumb. When she eventually allowed his thumb to be pulled out of her mouth he placed it in his- tasting the remaining juice but also something definitely Clary- something sweeter than any berry, although he could think of something sweeter he'd like a taste of.

"Jace, what do you think of..." She shook her head, not continuing her sentence but letting it trail of and hang in the air.

"Of?"

"Of... Remember when you asked if I had a drawing emergency, that involved using a nude model?" She sounded scared, scared of his answer and scared of what her request could lead to. "Well, well I need a nude model and the only person I want to see naked is you." Jace smirked before nodding slightly. It felt good to want to be seen naked. Clary nodded as if not hearing his answ- "wait, what?" He smiled larger.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, a muffle screech vibrated across his skin.

She skidded out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, where the pair had spent the night wrapped in each other.

Clary's small room was a mess: bed sheets were wrapped in knots; pillows were thrown askew against the walls; her bedside table was knocked over. The small black book was tucked underneath all the rubble left over from the mornings frivolities. Clary grabbed it and made her way back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Jace was trying to find the best way to lie. He'd stripped down, he hadn't know whether Clary had wanted full frontal nudity or not but he'd figured what the hey- he knew Clary had seen him naked and he wasn't exactly self-conscious but it was different,

There was a small smudge of strawberry juice across his left pec and a nothing across his, very prominent, right cheek bone. He settled for lying across the table, he tried not to reach across the small expanse of table, for another strawberry, but couldn't bring himself to resist.

When Clary returned, she found Jace had gotten himself into a sticky situation. Juices trailed their way across his abs and down his chin- he looked as edible as the red strawberries sat next to him. Jace didn't notice as she walked in but he certainly noticed her small giggles at his appearance. He growled; tried to wipe away the mess, but failed miserably.

Clary had been drawing him for about half an hour, triangles and squares with a vague outline of his body littered the page. She huffed again, the third time in as many minutes, she couldn't concentrate and it was his entire fault. Why did he have to look so delectable?

Jace, noticing the huffs of frustration inched closer a berry within his sticky hold. He pressed the berry against her lips, picturing something else there; he groaned as she sucked it in and nibbled gently. He pulled away, his hands falling to the table.

Clary noticed this and pulled them towards her, subsequently pulling his naked body to hers. She placed his large, long fingered hands against her collar bones, encouraging him to pull apart her checked shirt. The press buttons released little popping sounds that sounded much like her little gasps- the gasps Jace, oh-so enjoyed to hear.

He grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself closer- pressing his sinful mouth to hers- she tasted so very much of her, all sweetness and sugar; helped along slightly by the vibrant red berries. She moaned into his mouth as his hands dipped inside of her top, puling it down so it rested underneath her breasts- this gave him free reign to pull, suck, nip and tease the small bud underneath the lacy material.

Clary's hands wound tightly into his blonde hair, making him wince but smile against her breast- he loved that he affected her this much, which just a caress or a lick.

He climbed off the table and lifted her from her seat. Clary's wet shirt flew through the air, and landed against the cream wall, the second she stood up. Jace didn't give her time to catch her breath before her bra was gone; her nipples puckered in the cool air that surrounded the pair. Before the golden haired boy could wiggle his way into her trousers and pull them off, she had walked away; towards the previously vacated wooden table, she picked up the striped can of whipped cream and walked back- a sway in her hips.

She placed her hand against his pec, directly were there was a delicious red juice stain, around her hands where runes for: strength, courage, and faded iratzes that had long ago healed the injury. As soon as her body was close enough he reached out and wrapped his bare arms around her; drawing her into his completely naked self. Jace pulled her deliciously against him, her tight leather trousers rubbed against his hard cock.

The cold metal can against his stomach drew his attention away from the feelings in his crotch. Jace raised a perfect, blonde eyebrow in question but received no answer; only a push towards the table. Jace sat down- he was perched mostly on his back- half of his bum hanging off the edge of the table; his legs spread wide, his cock stood, proudly, to attention.

The little red haired minx smirked as she held up the can and stood between his legs. Clary pressed down on the squirty top and a long stream of cream was placed against his sensitive member. He hissed at the cold feeling and then groaned at the feeling of her pert lips around him sucking the cream from his hard shaft. 'Wow,' he thought; he wanted to tell her how great it felt, the cold cream contrasting with the warm recesses of her mouth but couldn't- he could only respond in groans.

Clary smirked as she let go of him with a pop. However, the smirk didn't last for long; Jace raised his hooded eyes to hers and in a movement she could quite fathom grabbed her around the waist and pinned her with his weight against the table. His warm hands pressed against her hips and pushed down her trousers (which looked like a second skin to him). Jace pushed her flush against the table and swirled a generous amount of cream across both nipples, "Never mind the strawberries; that's the way to eat cream," he hadn't meant to say it out loud but the blush over Clary's cheeks made it worthwhile.

He licked the underside of her left breast, swiping the cream that had melted slightly against her flushed skin. Jace moved his hands downwards, his fingers feeling the soft hai- "smooth?"

"I… thought I'd try it," she panted across his shoulder.

"It's meant to make you more sensitive," Jace whispered and softly stroked the soft flesh. His hands knew the territory; had stroked it so many times before but it felt completely different to the touch now. Her soft skin made him want her more; so much more.

Jace grew impossibly harder as he felt how wet she had become, he was sure she was close. His long fingers plunged into her wet cavern as he licked the rest of the cream away from her other nipple. She screamed, delightfully, as he brought her to the edge and over- white stars exploded across her vision.

Clary felt sticky in so many places as she sat up slightly- resting on her elbows and peering at Jace as he breathed heavily. He grabbed at her legs and brought her further to the edge; now her bum didn't touch the hard surface at all, only her back and arms.

He gazed, hungrily at the shaven sight before him, he wanted her… now! Jace walked away, regretfully, in search of his trousers, Clary groaned, she had forgotten all about the rune: again. This wouldn't do, sooner or later things would go wrong.

The shining stele created a little pain as it was pressed against her skin, she just wanted him; inside of her.

Jace dropped to his knees, the blonde head disappearing from Clary's view. She was totally unprepared for him to lick and thrust his tongue inside of her; so much so she screamed to the high heaven, cursing on the angels name as he brought it out and stood up again.

Jace had tried hard not to think of his throbbing erection, only her pleasure, but hearing her swear that she needed him had changed his mind. A quick press of his lips to her brought their crotches together and a bite to his lip had his shaft inside of her.

He pulled out quickly and almost crying with how tight she was pushed back in. Over and over, in the same rhythm as their tongues battled. They came closer to the edge together, her pulsating walls driving him to completion. Long, hot strands of come hitting her forced her to crash too. White stars, once again danced in her vision. Both their groans filled the room and both swore on the angel.

Two distinctly male voices sounded off around the corner, Jace had neither the want or the strength to pull out of Clary so as the voices got closer both resounded to being caught.

Alec gasped as he saw the amount of flesh, but that was all he had time to see before a hand was pressed against his eyes. "Oh… oh," Magnus surveyed the scene before him, mentally adding cream to their shopping list.

Jace groaned but didn't move his head from its comfortable position against her breasts as he said, "Fuck off," they had to get out of the institute next time: there were way to many distractions.

….

Hi dear readers, so where to next?

As always any runes, places or speech feel free to review/pm me.

Update days are Thursdays


	6. Chapter 6

Clary had once said that she believed that girls killing stuff got him hot and bothered; that wasn't strictly true- it took a great deal more to get him going, or so he had thought, but watching Clary as she pranced around in a leather skirt that was barely a belt, he was rethinking.

The alley way, that the two were walking down, was around three people wide and not exactly pitch black, there was light glowing from one end, creeping in and hiding in the crevices between the bricks; creating shadows. Compared to the rest of the world, however, it looked as if it had been long forgotten. Dark patches of damp oozed down the walls. The stench of rotten eggs hung in the air. Either left over garbage or- "Demons," Jace growled low in his throat; a moan escaped Clary's throat, one day was all she asked for. One day with no interruptions, where they could just be together without having to worry all the damn time that someone was about to walk in with yet another pointless question or reason for living.

Clary could feel herself getting angrier as she thought about the previous week and the too-many-to-count kisses that had to be cut short because: 'There's another demon,' 'You should be training not making out,' or, and Clary though this one the best, 'Magnus brought whipped cream and keeps on waving it at me.'

She had no time to contemplate, and develop her anger; however, as the two demons that had been crawling slowly towards them had finally gotten close enough to attack them from behind. Or at least, try. With a foul swoop Clary watched in awe as Jace spun around ever so gracefully and landed his seraph blade cleanly into the demon, eyes gleaming excitement- but, not the kind of excitement that Clary had grown used to.

Both were littered in runes: strength, insight, angelic and a new one. Clary had been hauled up in her room for days in the last week, it had been flitting at the edges of her brain- she could see the vague shapes, four straight lines in a criss cross pattern- not unlike a noughts and crosses board. At first she couldn't think of a reason for it to be used but when they had battled a ravenor demon yesterday it had come to her. It was a hypersensitive rune; it allowed the wearer to notice more things in their environment. They could feel every breath of wind and see every hair on spider; a useful rune for any shadowhunter.

She could only watch as her boyfriend did the work he grew up training for. That was, until he turned around to see her just standing there, clad in leather and looking awestruck. "Clary, for God's sake move," he shouted at her, noticing that the other demon had advanced in her direction. It took advantage of her misplaced attention and leaped towards her, pincers splayed out and legs clacking together.

Jace had to act with a split second; otherwise he knew Clary would be hurt. Running in her direction he slashed blindly in the direction of the demon, protecting Clary with his body as they both crashed to the floor.

The two barely had enough time to grin at the close proximity before both were up again, eyes darting around to see where the ugly creature had hidden himself among the shadows. Clary saw as something moved to go behind her, and tried to execute the perfect spin Jace had moments before. Tried. She felt her legs tangle under her and she dropped her Seraph blade with a clatter to the grey cobblestone floor, and falling with a thud on her bum.

"Oh, ouch," She said as she saw a pale, slim hand shoot out to help her. She accepted Jace's hand gratefully as he pulled her up, only to push her out of the way and against the damp wall as once again the demon flew at her. She felt her back click as it straightened out more than usual, and her head rebounded against the bricks as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She heard as Jace cursed quietly behind her and his footsteps falling quietly as he raced over to her to check the damage.

"Ah, Clary, I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Are you?" She still hadn't opened her eyes, and when she felt his fingers tracing the sore spot around her scalp she smiled, until he touched the place where she hit seconds before. "Tender?" He asked and Clary nodded. "The demon's gone; I injured him enough to get rid of him for now. He's not dead though." Once again, Clary nodded, and tensed when she felt him kiss the sensitive spot on her head, and then work his way down the side of her face in what felt to her a fiery trail, flames igniting wherever his lips added a slight pressure. He kissed downwards, all the way around to her neck, and then back up her jaw, over her eyelids and both cheeks; until he reached the corner of her mouth.

She smiled and pulled back slightly, taking in their surroundings. It was dark, damp and wet. Perfect, she thought, no one to interrupt or see.

Clary couldn't believe she was contemplating this, here, in public; but before she could worry herself out of it Jace made to pull back. She couldn't have that, no, she needed this too much. Her hands moved from their position on either side of her body, up towards his cotton covered stomach. He sucked in as she ran her cold hands over his abs, under the t-shirt. Jace pressed his lips against the hollow indention in her collar bone; vague yellowish bruises still littered her neck from their activities a week ago. He loved in when they lasted this long; loved seeing the look on Simons face as she proudly walked round displaying them.

Both were so absorbed in each other that no one heard the clicking of, what sounded like heels, on the cobblestoned street. Except these weren't heels, the clicking came far too frequently to be a two legged being.

"Apparently," Clary muttered against Jace's shoulder, "you didn't injure the creature enough," she huffed and pushed at his chest. She had felt the creature as it moved- the hypersensitive rune allowing her to feel it as its many legs disturbed the steady influx of cold air.

Once, just once, that was all she asked. Her seraph blade glowed ethereally; creating shadows against the bricks. The harsh glare made the creature and its many flat, black eyes, draw back. It knew too well that anything glowing so brightly was surely bad for it.

Clary lunged, her skirt hitching upwards as her seraph blade hit against its hard exo-skeleton. "Weak points… weak points…" She muttered to herself, "Aha, it wasn't protecting it's underbelly- the fleshiest part."

Clary side stepped, letting it sail past her. Upwards she swung, her seraph blade connected, chopping through and out the other side. Inchor splattered not only her but Jace and the already slimy walls too. It burned slightly; the foul stench of burning clothes filled the alley way now; replacing the rotten egg smell. "We have to get this off," Jace said; a smile on his face.

He advanced forward, his damp, with sweat, hair hung limp in his eyes. The hypersensitive rune helped Clary to feel his movements as her seraph blade dimmed- cutting the available light in half. Clary could feel it as every hair brushed against her shoulder and every breath whistled through his lips. She could feel the sheer power emanating from his arms as the wrapped around her waist.

Jace pushed her against the wall, pushing open her thin blouse and softly stroking the top of her breast. Clary's hands spread out, flat, against the wall. She cringed; slime was all she could feel under her fingertips. Jace's other hand had found its way to her knee; he softly pulled her legs apart, allowing his knee to slip between them to make sure they couldn't connect.

His soft lips barely brushed against the shell of her ear before she whimpered; he smiled before sucking gently on the soft patch of skin behind her ear. Her soft red hair splayed against his faces; tickling his ear. Jace walked is fingers over the top side of her breast and down into the cup of her bra, the soft pick areola felt like heaven to his touch before his fingers met the already peaked nipple.

The hypersensitive rune made Clary sensitive _all _over- she could feel every hair as it brushed against her pale skin. Her soft lacy panties were soaked; she tried to push herself against his knee- any friction helped. She rubbed frantically; a larger damp patch became evident on his jeans as she worked herself into a frenzy. Clary was close, she could feel it. It worked too, she came, shuddering against his leg. Jace caught on; he moved his knee slightly further downwards, she couldn't bring herself to orgasm any more, he'd be the only one to deliver the pleasure to her.

Clary whimpered in protest as Jace removed his hand from her bra, he didn't want to, God's they were soft and supple but her needed to free her- he needed to be in her. Their surroundings were for forgotten for the moment; all they knew, felt, thought and wanted was each other.

Jace brought his left hand down and tugged aside her soaked panties, opened his trousers and pulled down his boxers. The rune had begun to fade; it was now or never if they were going to make full use of it. Before he plunged inside of her depths however, he took out the stele and placed the contraceptive rune against her thigh- the only real place he could reach. It burnt but didn't stop Clary yearning for him to be inside her.

Jace placed a long finger against her folds, feeling her wetness and yearning for him; deciding that now was it, he moved his fingers deliberately upwards to rest against her clit. Jace pressed his hard shaft into her; as he thrust forward she rocked causing his finger to move against her clit. Delicious friction caused overwhelming pleasure to both of them.

Groans, moans and shout of "By the Angel," filled the tiny alley way, how no one outside heard them they didn't know, (or in Jace's case, care).

Clary's hands slipped against the years of grime as her walls burst; Jace caught them and with one hand against the wall held them upright as he pistoned into her. Jace wasn't ready to let her go; with his free hand he bought it down to her shaved pussy, (she had kept it shaved after Jace had showed his appreciation for it) his fingers swirled around her clit wonderfully bring her to the brink again.

One, two, three thrust she came again, a blissful sensation spread throughout her limps. Jace came too; a blinding orgasm robbed him of all senses and his strength. Without the support from his arm they tumbled to the ground; Jace still inside of her warmth with no plans of escaping soon. Clary's eyelids fluttered against his neck, her breathing evened out- she was down for the count.

"What are you doing down there, what were those groans? Filthy children nowadays," an elderly lady with a stoop and a cane grumbled not-so quietly.

"Clary, sweetheart," Jace shook her as her pulled them both to their feet. She looked beautiful to him, her hair stuck up from all the movement and her clothes were askew. "Sweetheart, wake up you may have concussion." Clary opened her eyes and smiled at him, she swayed slightly and allowed Jace to pick her up, bridal style, and lead them out of the alley to the institute.

….

Hi everyone.

Did you like it? It was a bit different I thought it was time to get out of the institute. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviews with what they would like to see and thank you to the person who came up with this idea.

As usual if there's anywhere, any rune or any speech you would like to see featured just review or pm me.

Until next Thursday,

~Geenii


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the two crossed the threshold of the institute Clary's vision began to swim before her eyes. Everything blurred, including Jace's face. She heard him say something; maybe it was her name or him ranting about ducks again.

Her legs walked about as straight as her thoughts- of which were swirling. Clary felt herself being moved, towards what she didn't know. In a panic she lashed, arms and legs flailing. What of they hadn't actually killed the demon and it was back for them?

Something cold touched the inside of her arm; it stung but didn't hurt as much as her head did. The world around her blurred, impossibly, more; black crawled into her vision, a slinking beast determined to cut off her senses, until she could see no more.

…

Clary had awoken sometime later, a pounding headache, like a dwarf had been hitting the inside of her head, resounded throughout her being. She tried to massage it away but found nothing was working to relieve it. Bounding back against the fluffed up pillows (this only made it worse) she could see the ceiling. The angels again held her attention; there was one in particular, a blonde one. It was slightly taller than the others and held a smug grin on its face. It reminded her of Jace; the way it held its bow and flew with graceful poise.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' she thought to herself. Said devil walked through the wooden door and to the edge of her bed. His golden hair caught the light streaming in through the window behind her. "Why is it that when I leave your bedside for thirty seconds you wake up?" Clary shrugged in response but was happy to see him. He didn't appear to be injured but instead seemed to have had too many sugars in his tea.

….

Three whole days she had been in for. Normally an iratze would have worked and she would have been out of there and fighting her next demon within ten minutes, but, apparently, her ribs had been broken in numerous places. This had resulted in them having to be set and then healed- causing more time to be taken- not to mention her head injuries. Clary had received a major blow during the fight with the demon, "You should have come straight home," Magnus, the only healer they could find on short notice, had gasped. "I don't know, or want to know, what strenuous activity you took part in after the battled. But I can say with some certainty that was the cause of this. That and low blood sugar." He had walked off mumbling about how they were worked too hard but, according to him, they didn't exactly help themselves.

He had ordered three days bed-rest and this was where she found herself. Jace had tried to keep her entertained- stories and jokes but nothing had compared to her sight that morning.

She had awoken to the sight of Jace, his sculpted chest and lean legs on show. She had almost cried with laughter at the sight presented, on a silver platter, to her. Jace's voice could be heard… singing. He wiggled around the infirmary, his boxers holding him snuggly as he clenched an unclenched. She couldn't understand why this was so funny, she had seen him naked, (and admittedly dancing) before but this was different. Maybe it was because he looked so free, or maybe it was because he sounded like a drowning cat.

Or maybe it had to do with what he was singing, she agreed with it though, he was sexy and she did know it. His hair had been pulled up and off his face, with it tied in an elastic band behind his head he looked less serious- that and the thrusting move he was currently completing. Clary couldn't help herself as a very un-lady like snort erupted from her.

Jace stopped dancing and immediately felt his neck reddening- she had caught him dancing in his boxers, what wasn't embarrassing? He wasn't shy, that was for sure, but when it came to Clary… unless it was in the midst of heated passion, being caught in his underwear dancing wasn't the most comfortable thing.

Especially when she was looking him up and down with a mixture of amusement and sheer passion; although the snort implied more amusement then heavenly passion. He watched as she retreated to the bathroom and heard, when the door was closed, her loud laughter. "Yes so hilarious," he grumbled as he tried to find where he had thrown his clothes in his impromptu strip tease.

When Clary emerged from the toilet, her bladder empty and hands clean, she found Jace lying on her rickety metal bed. He patted the mattress. "How are you feeling?" She felt better, there was no longer a pounding in her head and she had learnt her lesson. Why was it that when Jace played the hero he didn't always get hurt. She told him as much and smiled as he shook the bed with his loud and happy laughter.

Jace bent down, strands of lose hair flitted across her face, his lips pressed to hers gently before they were removed. She had begun to feel herself being lost in that kiss. "I should be looking after you; not taking advantage," Clary's reply was to shrug and gaze at his lips, "But then again, I think that you're in the right frame of mind to make your own decisions."

With that said he hoisted himself upward and braced his weight on his elbows. Jace's naked upper body pressed delightfully against her chest in much the same way his mouth did- hard but soft and so delicious.

Jace traced the pattern of past love bites down her neck, fading yellow and green ones were replaced with new fresher blue ones. Down her went until her t-shirt and soft pyjama pants, (which someone had had to have placed her in) were in the way of his lips. He lifted them off just high and for just long enough for Clary to wiggled her way out , unclasp her bra and slip form her pyjama bottoms.

It hadn't been that long since he had last saw her breasts, but the way he was gazing at them, he looked like a starving man in a supermarket. He wanted to touch, lick, suck and bite at them but he wanted to go lower to. Jace, somewhere in the rational place, at the very back of his head, knew that he could do both but he didn't know in which order.

He was pretty sure there was no one else about in the institute- it was pretty late, the sun had set about an hour before Clary had awoken- so he resolved to make her moan- loud and long. Jace long, pianist fingers flitted against her clit, it made her whimper with need and simper with pleasure. But that wasn't loud enough for Jace. Before he brought his hand to her clit again he took her left nipple into his warm cavern. This helped to bring her closer to that moan he wanted.

Jace once again flitted the tips of his fingers against her clit, biting slightly and not letting up on his gentle ministrations against her clit; he heard her voice one octave higher. "Harder," She moaned against his shoulder, she was curved into him; simultaneously trying to move away from the pleasure whilst dragging herself closer to him and his fingers.

Jace kissed downwards again, his tongue travelled over the underside of her breasts and down towards her naval- this was where he nipped gently, feeling pleased when it caused he to suck in a breath. This sucking in caused Clary to roll her hips towards him; increasing the pressure against her clit, forcing more waves of pleasure to emit and roll throughout her body. His wet tongue moved downwards as she climbed higher up the bed and he lower. Over the smooth skin (she had stayed shaven after he had expressed a liking to it) of her vulva and to her dripping core.

His tongue, which he had made clench and harden, replaced his fingers- these slid down and caressed her arse. Jace grabbed and squeezed, watching as it made her press he creamy centre further towards his mouth.

Jace continued this pattern; each squeeze not only brought her closer to him but also to the edge. This couldn't happen yet, he needed her to moan for him.

Jace pulled his hand away and thrusted first one then two fingers into her centre. This caused Clary's hand to jump into his blonde hair and pull. She clenched her fingers and frantically thrusted, in an upwards motion towards his face.

She felt herself going over the edge and the gush of juices as they slicked her entrance, for him, more. His fingers never stopped and they pulled her over the edge, quickly, again. Her body began to shake as her core wrapped around them. When Jace tried to pull them free they clenched against it but he was determined to make her come around him just once. Sitting up he pulled her supple, unresisting body towards him. Clary was limp and her ribs were beginning to hurt but she was up for it.

Jace leaned over and grabbed the blue stele from her bedside. The stele had been left there form early attempts and mending her broken ribs- before Magnus had been called. The, now, familiar rune took shape against her hip and before she knew what was happening he was inside of her tight hole. Clary groaned out loud, her moans could just be heard above the sound of the rickety, metal bed being slammed repeatedly against the wall.

Again Clary's hand gripped at his hair. His lips against hers allowed his tongue to thrust to the same rhythm as his shaft. Jace groaned he was going to come and soon. He wanted her to follow with him but it was looking unlikely. He debated pulling out or at least slowing down but found he couldn't bring himself to do either. Clary seemed to sense this and brought her own hand to the juncture between her thighs (He couldn't lift his hands to take care of her as he was supporting his weight from crushing her). Jace swore as he watched her touch herself, he could see his own shaft being swallowed again and again inside of her.

Everything was too much for Jace, he could she her face as she came, the sweet bliss that was sure to be present on his own face and her hand as she circled her own clit. The snug, warm, wetness of her hole contracted around him in her own orgasm. Both let out guttural groans as they came.

Jace clasped against her chest, the weight wasn't enough to completely suffocate Clary, and however it did limit the oxygen intake. She found she didn't care.

…

When the morning came about and Magnus' check-up was upon them they heard a groan- a contrast to the groan Jace had wanted to her last night. Evidently they had fallen asleep; still naked and still wrapped in each other's tight embrace. They heard Magnus complain loudly about too much skin before they both headed off, still naked, to the shower.

….

Hello guys…. Did you like? You know the drill, anything you'd like to see please review or pm asking.

Until next time, I love you all and thanks for reading this,

~Geenii


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

Chapter eight.

Clary huffed again. It was her own fault that she was in this mess- well not entirely. Jace had been present too when Luke had walked into the institute a little over three days ago. He had walked in, totally unexpected, and barged into her room. Luke hadn't been expecting her to be awake at this time and when strange noises where heard to be coming from the shower- well he knew better than to investigate now.

Luke had made the executive decision- after hours of nagging from Clary- to not tell Jocelyn about their escapade, he would ground her instead. He had made up some excuse about how she had purposely but her life on the line. And for this excuse Clary would be forever grateful. If he was being honest with himself he had had hoped, that all fathers did, that his little Clary would reach her wedding without doing any of that. It was clear however that he had been wrong to assume so. After all it was Jace we are talking about.

Clary was bored; she had been bored since she was placed on house arrest with no visitors. A side comment from Luke had been, "Especially Jace." That was the end of that argument, no matter how much Clary complained.

She sat on her bed with her sketch pad balanced against her crossed knees. Clary had sat in identical poses for the entire three days and her red hair sat in a lose ponytail at the back of her head- the old, worn elastic didn't stop the stray hair from escaping though. They hung around her face. For the past three days she had always been staring blankly at a rune she had scribbled at the corner of a page. (Three circles that combined to form a triangular shape.) Her hand had flown across the page when she had wanted to escape. Clary's thoughts had permanently been on escape and simultaneously reliving every sexual encounter that had ever passed between her and Jace. It seemed to be getting her through the days.

Jace… She had given up deciphering the rune and had started a new drawing. The outlines were already in place; the smooth continuous lines that extended from shoulder to hip; the outline of the flowing hair. She missed him. There was no way she couldn't miss him. They had, near constantly, been together; only being apart if fights had determined so. Clary pushed the stray hairs away- thinking of him wasn't going to bring him to her; so what was the point.

TV had lost its appeal a while ago and so had drawing- surprisingly. Although, drawing Jace no longer held any appeal, imagining him still did. The huge span of muscles pressed against her bare stomach and his hair dangling around their faces; it always did when he was on top. She could feel him, all of him, from the tips of his toes that pressed against her legs, keeping them apart, to the bulge in his boxers. All of it excited her; she could feel herself growing wet.

She imagined it was Jace's hand that skimmed along her breasts and down across her naval. They slipped into her blue, lacy pants and swirled one finger over her clit. There was a small part of her brain that fought against the illusion- it wasn't Jace it was her but the pleasure that his, her, fingers brought to her couldn't be forgotten. Clary pressed against her clit harder before bringing her left hand underneath her pants too, and finding herself sopping wet. She slipped in first one, then two, fingers; her walls pulsed harder as she pumped. Clary didn't know how long she would last but she needed this. "Jace," she moaned against her pillow. She knew she shouldn't moan- what if someone heard? - but Jace liked to hear her moan and she couldn't stop herself now.

"Thinking of me?" Clary's eyes burst open. There Jace stood, on her windowsill, well more crouched. His hard muscles were visible through his shirt. Her hands couldn't stop their actions- even if she had wanted to. Jace's eyes were fixated on her hands and the pleasure that coursed through her body. She couldn't take the intense stare and let out a long moan, "Jace."

He moved quickly and lay behind her on the bed but instead of replacing her hands with his, he leaned forward, "Clary, I want you to be a good girl for me, okay?" he didn't give her chance to respond but leant further forward still. His lips touched her neck, tasting the sweat that had built up, but that was all. "Now, finger fuck yourself harder, for me, now." She obeyed; her fingers sped up, just a tiny bit but that was enough for it to feel as if she was on fire.

Once again he pressed his lips to her neck, "stop," she whimpered, she couldn't stop. What did he mean she was so close to falling off. When she didn't he growled against her neck, "I said, m'dear, stop." This time it was more forceful, if she didn't stop bad things (or maybe good?) where going to happen. But Clary couldn't take the look of disapproval, she knew, was surely in his eyes. Clary's hands seized all movements. "Good girl," his hands ran along her thighs now, tickling her as they just barely brushed her skin. "Now, when I say I want you to come, you come." Jace's fingers travelled upwards, causing Clary's breath to hitch higher. Her fingers were still entrapped in her pants but Jace merely flipped the material aside. His long, pianist fingers pressed against her stretched folds. He didn't move them but allowed her, finally to move, and move she did.

Every nerve ending in her body wanted this release. Her fingers sped up and up; she could feel herself losing the battle on her approaching orgasm. "Now, now, did I say you could come?" Jace hadn't once moved his finger but allowed her to do the work. Once again she slowed down but just barely had time to breathe before he whispered: "Come, now Clary. Cream yourself all over my fingers." Clary groaned against the pillow again as he finally, oh sweet heaven, finally moved his fingers. She came long and hard against him; she could feel him grinning still against her neck and scowled.

"Jace, Jace you can't be here. If Luke finds you again he'll most likely kill you." He did nought but grin and roll her on top. Jace shushed Clary before pressing his hands in her hair and bringing his lips to hers. She had needed this- had craved not only his touch but the soft, warmness of his mouth.

Clary's and Jace's clothes soon found a new home on the floor, but not before Jace had rescued his steele and placed the contraceptive mark on her side and a soundless rune on the wall closest to them. "That," he punctuated this with a hard press to her throbbing clit, "should keep them from hearing." Clary didn't have time to think before he was once again pumping his fingers into her tight hole.

He spun her around so they both lay on their sides and grabbed one leg, under her knee, and pulled up towards her chest. Gripping her tightly he pushed into her, this new angle made them both tingle from head to foot. Jace pumped slowly at first, his fingers only barely brushing against her hard clit. Clary rolled her hips, squeezing him tighter and forcing him to move faster. The flitting movements against her clit and the extra friction made her sprint towards the edge so much closer. Both couldn't take the pumping for long. Clary bit down on his arm to stop herself crying out. The pain this caused brought him closer, he wasn't one for pain in the bedroom, but every once in a while Clary would bite him at the right time to just add that edge and bring him over. This was one of those times. His seed shot up and into her womb at the same time her walls squeezed around him.

Both of them couldn't be bothered to find clothes and with sleepy eyes fell asleep still entangled around each other.

Clary awoke first, it had only been a quick nap, and found herself staring at the rune she had created by mistake. When she stared at it she found that she felt free, being too high normally made her feel faintly sick and this rune made that same feeling run rampant in her stomach. She decided it couldn't be that much of a risk and grabbed her stele. Pressing it against her inner arm, she drew two lines that crossed with flicks at the end. They reminded her slightly of a bird in mid-flight.

She didn't feel the effects right away but when she noticed that her feet no longer touched the plush carpet of her bedroom floor she freaked out slightly. Clary tried to move towards her mirror but found that instead of walking she merely floated in the direction. Had she died and was now a ghost? No, if that was the case she'd see her body on the floor surely. Looking in the mirror she found that she resembled a ghost, in as such she was floating about a foot off the ground.

The soundless rune was still in place and working so no one but Jace, who rolled off the bed with a thump, heard her scream. Seeing her naked and floating around the room was a surreal experience for Jace but a million thoughts, none of them clean, flooded his brain and without thinking he grabbed her left knee lifted it above his head and onto his shoulder. However, before Clary could process the strange turn in events he licked against her folds. She whimpered and lifted her other leg to wrap them tightly against his head. This pressed not only his mouth further into her folds but his nose to come in contact with her clit. Clary bucked widely against him.

His tongue danced along her tight passage, moving in and out before he pulled it out and licked hard, tasting all of her essence. "What did you do," he groaned against her- the vibrations did weird things to her insides that made them clench and unclench so rapidly she came apart again. "A rune," she gasped out loud finally. Clary pulled her legs from around his head and felt herself float down- again; stopping at a foot above the floor. This put Clary an inch taller than him, her lips crashed down, for once, to his. She could taste herself on him and moaned against his lips. Their lips moved against each other and before she could stop his tongue was in her mouth and her plans to put the rune on him were temporarily forgotten. As they kissed she felt her body move away from his until she was almost vertical. She would have stayed that way but the angle made her neck ache too much for it to be enjoyable any longer.

He pulled away and almost doubled over laughing at the state she was in; completely starkers' and hanging almost completely upside down. Jace decided that he too wanted to experience it and drew an identical mark against his chest. He too didn't feel the effects right away but when he no longer felt the carpet he began to cartwheel around the room. He bumped into everything: her wardrobe, her book shelf and a stack of paper that had been left on her desk. This tumbling stack of paper he thought would be fun to whiz past. The air, created by his sudden movement, not only caused the paper to fly around the room, but caused Clary to push into him.

Before he had caused her to move rapidly towards him she had been thinking that he reminded her of Peter Pan, a book her mother used to read to her. Jace, like Peter, was just a young boy looking for fun. But however, Jace's was a little less… clean then Peter's fun.

"Y'know what would be fun while we're in this predicament?" Clary didn't need to be asked twice and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was stunned he didn't think she'd be so willing to have sex in the air but he wasn't going to pass it up. He slipped inside of her, the contraceptive rune from before still burning on her side allowed them to go again. Clarys hands pressed flat against the ceiling allowing Jace to pump as hard as he wanted without fear that they'd bump their heads any time soon.

His lips wrapped around her right nipple and tugged causing moan after moan to burst from her mouth. The friction against her inner muscles delighted them both. She clenched and unclenched around him so hard that he swore under his breath. Jace could feel the tingling in his lower back and the stirring in his balls. He wanted it to last longer, maybe she wouldn't like floating sex and they would never repeat this? No, he would make it spectacular.

Jace switched breasts and brought his hand, which hand been placed firmly against her arse, to her clit. Jace squeezed it between his fingers causing another moan. Both of their breaths were coming in pants now; both were close. Jace pumped harder into her, her walls clenched and the dam inside of her broke, bathing him in juices. He came just as hard into her and both felt themselves lowering to the ground.

They collapsed against the bed, again wrapped in each other. "We definitely have to do that again," Clary muttered.

Hi guys, sorry this is up a little late, I had computer issues. Also I know I said that I'd upload every Thursday but this is no longer going to be able to work. I don't want to let you guys down so now the uploads will be every Friday, sorry for any inconvenience.

Now, back to the normal question, what next?

I love you guys and until next time…

(P.S guys this just reached 25,000 views, thank you so much I never exected anybody to read it)

~Geenii


	9. Chapter 9

Caught Short Chapter nine

Jace's hands tickled along her bare stomach and rib-cage, as they lay entwined on the soft grass. His head was placed in her lap as she spread herself out, seeking the softness of the green, plush ground, on her bare forearms. Clary's giggles floated along the breeze which worked its way along the park; ruffling passerby's t-shirts. Well the one and only passerby.

This was a sort of celebratory date; Clary had, yesterday, been released from her three week stay in hell, formerly known as her bedroom at Luke's house. Jace had, of course, visited her every few days and "entertained her." That had relieved some of the tedium but when he had been off and about training and or removing the streets of its deadly plague; Clary had nothing to do. She was now relishing the freedom and had wanted to spend as much time as she could outside and away from four walls. This was presumably Luke's plan but Clary, surprisingly, was having other ideas; ideas that didn't require four walls and a bed to make happen.

She hadn't voiced these ideas to Jace, who of which seemed content to just hold her close.

Over the course of the two hours they had, already, resided in huge park, they had successfully devoured a homemade (not strictly as no one could quite cook well enough) picnic. There were a handful of things left and when anyone felt the need to nibble, on something that wasn't the other person's skin or mouth, they'd reach into the basket and grab a handful of berries.

Both Clary and Jace had smiled at the sight of the vibrant berries and had enjoyed thinking of previous activities. Thinking of said previous activities wasn't helping Clary take her mind of the need that had erupted inside of her. She squirmed underneath his touch and stilled her hand in his hair.

Jace had been on the verge of sleep, Clary had discovered that running her hands through his hair often calmed him, but when she removed them he would become alert once more. He climbed up to balance on his elbows and forearms, to look up into her face. Clary's eyes were dilated slightly as she glanced down upon him; her hand travelled up softly to touch his cheek. He smirked and pulled himself towards her lips; kissing the small slip of bare skin he had been tickling, on his way up.  
"Hey sweetie, I was thinking…" She didn't get far before her lips were taken with a different activity. Jace's lips felt warm and delicious against her own. Clary moaned before pressing herself closer to him.

Jace slipped his fingers into her shirt and caressed her skin gently. The surrounding area didn't matter to the pair as they began to touch and kiss every available inch of skin. No clothes were removed however.

The second (and third) person to walk past in the entire time coughed and shouted something that sounded like, "Get a room children." The pair turned, sheepishly, around to face the interruption and found a slightly frazzled old man, red cheeks gleaming, with a shorter but equally as old woman hanging from his arm. "Oh shush, Harold, don't you remember what we were like?" Jace shuddered at the image and removed himself from Clary. Nodding towards the old couple, to get them moving, he bent down to take Clary in his arms.

His lips once again attacked hers as they walked to a small out cropping of trees situated to the left. They left the picnic basket and blanket out in the open, there was nothing valuable in there anyway.

A tree wasn't the most comfortable place to be roughly thrown upon and then attacked but Clary found she didn't care at all. Jace roughly hoisted her t-shirt up and licked through the material of her bra, making her squirm and scratch her back against the bark. His fingers walked their way up her inner thigh and pulled open the fly on her leather trousers. Those leather trousers had drove him mad all day, his fingers had been itching to do just what he was now. Jace pulled them down and flitted his fingers inside her cotton panties and into her wet hole.

Instead of letting herself moan out loud at his ministrations she roughly bit into his shoulder. She was close; so close, but he wouldn't apply that extra bit of pressure she needed and the tree didn't give the best of leverage for her to push against. "Jace, I need… Jace."

He pulled his fingers out just as her walls began to clamp around him. Why would he do that? But before Clary could curse his name into oblivion he turned her around. Jace pulled her trousers over the curve of her ass to settle by her knees. "So, so, beautiful," He whispered into her ear. Slowly he trailed his fingers, and then the stele, against her skin. Clary wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree to give herself support as Jace pushed his cock into her tight hole.

He rocked against her; the slap of skin against skin sounded throughout the surrounding area. Clary's face became contorted, from both pleasure and pain, as it was pushed roughly against the bark and became scratched. He walls began to flutter around his cock; bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge until they both flew off the edge. Clary's legs collapsed underneath. Jace held her up and pulled out, wrapping her naked legs once again in those devilish leather trousers.

Once the aftershocks had stopped racking her body she pushed herself from the tree. Placing a kiss against Jace's lips she ran her hands through her hair and flounced back to the blanket. She bent over, wiggling her delectable butt in the air, and packed up the blanket. Jace's eyes echoed the same hunger that was in Clary's and deciding they had to do it again, and soon, they began to head home for a much needed shower.

Isabelle met crossed their paths at the door, she was heading out; a demon had been spotted on the outskirts of town. Jace nodded and told her to call if she needed to before he walked inside, hand in hand with Clary. The door shut with a loud thud.

"Go turn on the shower, dear," Jace muttered before hitting her behind slightly. She scampered off into the direction of his bedroom and the shower.

When Jace arrived to his bedroom door he found Clary's clothes everywhere: leather trousers placed on the bed frame; bra hanging over the door knob and top thrown against the pillow. Clary, however, wasn't inside his room but the sound of running water beating against plastic gave him the clue.

There she stood, her hair wet and plastered to her head; one hand placed against her left tit and the other placed between her thighs. Her eyes were closed as she savoured the touch and pleasure. Jace growled and took off his top roughly. She opened her eyes at the sound and looked upon him as she touched herself.

Jace smiled as he watched her face relax with pleasure. Her hand began to move faster and faster inside herself as she thought of his hands. He growled again before stepping into the bath combined shower. The shower curtain fluttered as he reached her body. Clary began to remove her fingers but a husky "no" stopped her in her tracks.

Jace ran his nose against the column of her throat before running his tongue along it quickly followed by his teeth. Little kisses were placed were her neck connected to her shoulder. She could feel herself beginning to come and moaned as he slipped lower, his lips walked paths across her collar bone and then down to her chest. Her left tit got his attention first and a swift nibble got her tumbling over and gasping for breath. Clary feel forward as he legs changed to jelly.

The extra weight wasn't what Jace had expected and so they both fell backward into the bath tub; a sharp smacking sound exploded around them. He placed his hands on her hips. Clary had landed on top of him, his dick pressed against her stomach as she wiggled around on his slick body. "Jace," she whispered at the same time he moaned, "Clary." Her lips pressed against his throat and trailed a kisses towards the corner of his mouth where they stayed as she gazed into his eyes.

The rune still burned against her pale skin but wouldn't for long. They both gazed into each other's eyes as he picked her up and placed his hard dick against her slick folds. He ran his hands through her hair as she moved against him. Jace chuckled as he pulled his hand out and found that a twig had latched itself into her red mane.

They moved together after that. He thrusted up not her and she placed her hands against his chest to steady herself against him. Their lips met as she rolled her hips; this allowed them both more pleasure and so as tidal wave after tidal wave threatened to pull her under Jace placed his hand against her vulva and found her clit. That, oh god that, was what she needed and then she was gone; lost in the sea of pleasure. Jace soon followed after three more thrust he squirted hot streams of come up into her and prolonged her pleasure.

They both lay there for some time, just enjoying the others presence and the constant pounding of water against their skin. When Clary first noticed the signs of becoming a prune she pushed herself up and stood.

Jace stood too and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squirting some into the palm of his hand he lathered it quickly and entangled his hands into her hair. Clary wasn't anticipating this but soon relaxed into his gentle hands as they massage her skull. He soon found out that she had the same reaction as he did to head massages. She became, slowly, more lethargic as time went out; that was until his fingers began to run soap against her body.

Both clean they returned to his room and quickly got dressed before exciting out and into the living room. No one else was around. No sounds echoed against the walls and no smells of badly cooked meals lingered. Clary and Jace settled into the sofa, both entwined together and both with a book in their hands. Every so often Jace would run his hand down the length of her side and slightly nudge her clit as he kissed her; claiming that his book was at a boring part every time hers got a bit exciting.

She settled her head against his chest as he tightened his legs around her (they sat back to chest.) "Jace sweetie," She mumbled so quiet Jace could barely hear it. "I love you," he grinned and repeated the words back to her. Jace hugged her closer and kissed her temple again repeating her words.

You know how it goes by now guys; did you enjoy? Is there anything you'd like to see? Sorry that it's up a bit late my internet wouldn't work.

Anyhow, I love you guys and see you soon.

Love Geenii


End file.
